


Day Four: Friendly Rivalry

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Day Four of Fictober: "Friendly Rivalry", Bonus: Apple Bobbing.  Jane challenges Garrus to some apple bobbing. Snippet #MEFFictober2019





	Day Four: Friendly Rivalry

"So the point of this game is to grab an apple out of the water.. Using just your teeth. Preferably without drowning." Garrus inquired to confirm what he understood what Shepard just told him. He watched Jack die down into the water with her face, trying to grab one of the red fruit.

"Yes."

"You Humans have odd games."

"Agreed."

"Was someone drunk when they made up this game?"

Commander Shepard laughed. "Probably."

"Because it sounds like something Jack would come up with." He chuckled.

"It's been around a lot longer than that." Jane watched as Jack gave up and Miranda took her turn. When she came back up success with her mouth, she paraded and gave a high-five her team. "Well, someone is getting laid tonight."

"To quote you, "I think she prefers peaches to apples."

"And you don't?"

Well yes, but I'll bet I can get one of those apples before you can."

"Oh, really? Is that a challenge?" Another playful smirk crossed her face as she turned to face him. 

"Maybe."

"And what do I get if I win?"

"What would you want?"

She thought for a moment. "You have to eat some peaches."

"That doesn't sound terrible.The fruit..."

"Wrong kind of peaches."

There was a pause then a light dinged. "Oh, you mean. Oh I see...So if I win, what do I get?"

"What would you want?"

"Oh, I think I can think of a few things."

"Let's go then." She led him over to the tub and they squatted down in a shin sit. "Ready?"

"Set." He confirmed by nodding his head.

"Go."

*****


End file.
